


【皮水】分手

by JLMN1201



Series: 皮水 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLMN1201/pseuds/JLMN1201





	【皮水】分手

【皮水】分手戏2017.10  
当我进入他的身体，脑子里却回旋着Marc的名字的时候，我知道，有些事情，注定要不同了。

“Sergio........Sergio, Sergio........”

急促的喘息间，我亲吻他的耳后，低唤着他的名字。  
一遍又一遍，如常。

有尖牙利爪的Segri在床上却是乖顺的。  
他会回应我的吻，为我的律动颤抖、喘息，  
他的目光不再为别人的身影流转。

他转过头和我交换了一个吻。  
背肌紧绷，线条依旧优美。  
唇舌交缠，他凌乱的的金发宣示着不驯。

我掩住了他的眼睛，延续着这个长吻。  
他摆着腰迎合我，呻吟声被压抑成喉间细碎的轻哼。

这是头被爱驯服的凶兽。  
属于我的。

我曾经喜悦。  
而现在，  
我，不在乎了。

按了按他的腰，我提了速，找着最合适他的角度。  
冲撞打乱了他的节奏，他垂着头，嘴里不老实地又在骂我。

没有反驳，没有回应，扶着他的腰，我保持着我的节奏。  
我的分身感受着熟悉的痉挛，他的呻吟声戛然而止。  
吐了口气平了平我丝毫没有得到释放的欲望，扯了旁边的他的衬衫擦净我的身体。  
套好了衣裤，我匆匆地——狼狈不堪地把自己收拾整齐。

我没坐在床沿，只是俯身拍了拍他的脸侧催他回神。

“到此为止了，Ramos。”  
“我们结束了。”


End file.
